Atypical Little Mermaid Tale
by WildButterflies
Summary: Kaoru goes back home only to be given news she never wanted to hear. Is she really ready to give up her freedom?


Kaoru isn't like most mermaids. She prefers the open ocean, and sticking close to boats so she can watch the humans whereas other mermaids prefer Atlantis. Her adopted sister, Megumi, is most disturbed by this. "Why would you bother wanting to know what they're doing up there, when you could live a life of luxury down here?" But, Kaoru doesn't want a life of luxury.

So she settles for glaring at the glass instead of lashing out at Tae. "Really, I don't know why you're so upset. It's only one night, and then you can go back to… Your hobbies." Kaoru studies Tae in the glass for a moment. Tae is a classic beauty among their people. Her coloring being a soft honey brown only serves to enhance her looks. Tae begins winding the strings of pearls and abalone shells into Kaoru's hair with a wistful sigh.

"It's so unfortunate that you get to wear these, and yet have no appreciation for them." A startled laugh escapes Kaoru's throat. "I would much rather trade and wear your cowrie shells." Tae snorts before fastening a web of pearls and abalone to Kaoru's sapphire tail. "You know better than anyone that only royalty are allowed to wear these. They're pretty, but I happen to like having a tail." She gives Kaoru's hair a final twist to wrangle it into an acceptable style.

The mermaid in the glass isn't one Kaoru recognizes. This… This is one of the parts she hates the most. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she gives herself a few moments to further ground her feelings. She only has to stay long enough that it won't insult her father. Then she can go back to watching her humans.

Tae winds her arm around Kaoru's before steering her down the palace halls. When they come to the ballroom doors, Tae releases her. Kaoru shudders at the thought of having to mingle nicely with the noblemen before lightly pressing the doors open. Shoulders need to be straight, and strokes need to be slow and regal. She can feel eyes on her when she bobs low into the water in front of her father's throne.

His voice is just as imposing as his figure. "Kaoru, come to finally pay me a visit have you?" Father's voice seems stern, but she looks up at his eyes and catches the humor dancing in his eyes. "It is a special occasion after all, isn't it father?" His lips twitch from suppressed laughter, and he covers his half-beat of silence by gesturing to his left. "Indeed it is. Come sit next to me daughter."

Several noblemen come up individually to offer their gifts to him before Kaoru begins to notice a pattern. Her father glances at her each time a male is introduced. One look at her narrowed eyes, and he guiltily glances away. So he _is_ planning something… A few hours later, he proves her suspicions right. "I would like to announce tonight, that both of my daughters are of age for marriage." Megumi is already fluttering her fins and giving flirty smiles.

Kaoru merely sits there quietly simmering in anger for the rest of the night. It's only after the guests leave, and the risk of dishonoring her father is slim, that she explodes. "Marriage? What about anything I have done makes you think I'm even interested in marriage?" Her father smiled indulgently at her. "Kaoru, it's not up to you. Surely you know that, as a princess of Atlantis, there is no such thing as a choice? I've allowed you to run wild this long because I thought you knew."

She felt a ball of ice settle in her stomach. Kaoru did know that she wouldn't be allowed to roam free forever, but for it to be so soon? "I think you should sleep on it. You'll come to peace with it eventually." Numbly, she swims to her rooms and stares at nothing. Megumi is far better suited to be her father's daughter than she ever could dream of being.

As soon as the words passed her father's lips, she had already decided which men looked most suitable and flirted with the candidates. In fact, Megumi had even seemed pleased. And then, an idea struck her. Megumi is truly far more suitable to run the kingdom, and she seems so pleased… Perhaps, Kaoru isn't needed. So that night, she left only taking the pearls and shells that adorned her.


End file.
